Most hand-held garden hose shut offs currently in use provide a control which permits a selectively variable stream ranging from full stream to a conical spray, as shown in the Rodgers et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,893. The intent in these well known controls is to direct the water to a given point in varying degrees of impact. In addition there are numerous fixed sprinkler sprays as shown in Coles et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,863, Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,754, Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,126, which direct a spray at high velocity from a fixed point over an intended area. The intent of my invention is to produce a controllable cloud of water which delivers little or no impact on the desired surface. The cloud of water consists of a fog or nondirectional droplets. This invention provides an improved misting control having particular utility for maintaining low body temperature while sunbathing. It is a known fact that millions of people sunbathe near lakes, oceans and swimming pools. Upon becoming uncomfortably warm these people cool their bodies by plunging into the water. The need to provide a similar coolant to the millions unable to sunbathe near bodies of water can be seen. The current sprays provide excessive amounts of water at a time when the resource is low in many areas. In addition the force of impact and the excessive volume tends to flush over the skin carrying away sun lotions and oils. This invention produces a fine cloud of water which settles upon a person's body providing the needed coolant through evaporation, thereby allowing the lotions and oils to remain while reducing water usage and maintaining low body skin temperature.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide as means and methods for safely and comfortably sunbathing.
A further object of this invention is a toy for children to play with providing a cooling mist in the summer without danger of high velocity water impacting sensitive areas such as eyes. The reduced water volume discharged by this invention enables children to play for hours in the summer without expending unreasonable amounts of a precious natural resource, water.
A further object is to allow extended play with this invention in a play area and because of its fogging qualities to create less of a muddy mess due to the mist's rapid evaporation.